villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steve YouTube
Steve YouTube is the main antagonist of the 2015 comedy film Smosh: The Movie. He was portrayed by comedian Michael Ian Black. Role in the film When main movie protagonists,Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox came to Youtube to ask for an embarrassing video of Anthony to be removed from the video-sharing site before Anthony's high school crush sees it, Steve Youtube insists that "once a video is put in the internet, it will be there forever". He offers the two, the only possible option, "to enter Youtube itself and change the video from the inside". He gives them two mobile phones with Diri (parody of Siri) to help them navigate Youtube before entering the portal to the website resembling a door with a blackhole inside. The two navigates through a series of Youtube videos, one of it was a video by Jenna Marbles, where they learnt that Marbles also entered Youtube itself but was trapped in it after her own phone ran out of battery. After Padilla and Hecox managed to change the embarrassing video, it was revealed that Diri is being voiced by Steve himself who vows that the two will remain trapped forever in Youtube. The duo suggested looking in their viewing history to find the portal back to the real world. Steve, who is determined to not let the two escape, tries to delete their viewing history, took over the bodies of some Youtube video characters, and later entered Youtube himself meeting them in an advertising video where the Smosh duo first arrived. Mr. Youtube was later attacked by a bear behind and the two escapes to the portal back to reality. Mr. Youtube was assumed to be trapped inside of Youtube and at least seriously injured from the bear's attack. The Smosh duo find out that they successfully altered reality and they now lived in a mansion. Mr. Youtube arrived at their doorstep to deliver pizza. He became a pizza delivery guy as the result of the alteration in the timeline. He insists that his name is pronounced "yootoobay". This was his last known role in the movie, and is not known if he survived or not. Personality At first glance, he seems to be a serious no-nonsense businessman. Although it is immediately revealed that he has a naughty side, when he tricked Anthony and Padilla into viewing his wiener when he lied to them that the portal to Youtube is right under his desk. He also seem to troll the two through Diri during the duo's misadventures inside Youtube such as when he deliberately mishear the instructions given by the two, expressed jealousy if Anthony expressed preference over his girlfriend over Diri, and wants to provoke a fight between the two, when Mr. Youtube urged the two to fight during a misunderstanding. He is also bent to trap the two inside Youtube like what he did to Jenna Marbles. It is not clear what are his reasons for doing so. He retained his naughty personality even after he became a delivery guy due to changes in the timeline. Category:Control Freaks Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Redeemed Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil from the Past Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath